Gymnastics routines, such as those involving rings, can provide significant exercise benefits by strengthening a participant's arms, shoulders and chest. However, they are extremely difficult to perform and, as a practical matter, ring routines are not accessible to person's who have not devoted years of training to gymnastics.
The TRX® Suspension Trainer™ is a device that provides some simulation of a gymnastics ring exercise for a person who may never have engaged in formal gymnastics training. It comprises two straps that are secured to a rack or other secure object and two handles or rings that are positioned on the ends of the straps and that may be grasped by a user. Using the TRX® Suspension Trainer™, a user may perform such exercises as an inverted row, push up, and lunge.
There are several limitations with this prior art device. It does not provide for a core stabilized position during exercise, which can limit intensity and create a risk of injury. It also does not permit adjustment of the angle of exercise, once the straps are secured to a rack or other secured object, substantially limiting exercise benefit from the device. Still further, the prior art device does not permit the user to reproduce the exercise each time in a consistent manner, since foot position can vary widely from use to use. The lack of a controlled ground surface can also limit the safety of the prior art device.
The apparatus and method of the present invention addresses these limitations and provides other, related, advantages.